


the dead of night

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anaroceit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Fluff, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman loves Virgil and Janus, but how could he ever be so lucky?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "ok so uhm for prompts,, virgil n janus asking roman to join their relationship? maybe roman's a bit insecure abt it but you do what you want :3 (I'm starting to like this ship lmao I crave content,,)"

"Roman, may we talk to you?"

Roman startles, nearly spilling his coffee all over his notes. It's later than he thought it was- the darkness outside the living room window proves that. Janus and Virgil stand by his elbow, patiently waiting for his answer as he coughs, setting his pen down with a harder-than-strictly-necessary thump.

"Of- of course," he blusters, though he can feel his heartbeat treble in his chest. Anxiety pools in his stomach, making it churn. "I apologize if I have kept either of you awake, I can move to my room-"

"No, that's not it," Janus says, dismissing the thought with a slight wave of one gloved hand. "We were already awake, and saw that you were, as well. It's nothing bad," he reassures.

Roman doesn't feel very reassured. 

Still, he gets up, leaving his notebook on the coffee table, and follows the other two down the hallway. He thinks they're going to Janus's bedroom. Probably so they won't be disturbed, or disturb the others. His stomach still does a funny little flip at the thought of being in Janus's room. He's so rarely invited, after all.

Do they know? His throat tightens at the thought. He can't bear it if they know. Is this supposed to be some kind of- of pity intervention? _Terribly sorry, Roman, but we'd rather court a dead rat than come near your presence like that._ He can't actually see Virgil or Janus saying that, but what if that's what they mean? What if they've seen the yearning glances he can't seem to suppress, the way he lingers in the kitchen after meals and the living room after movie nights, dry-mouthed at the thought of the tiniest scrap of affection, be it a sideways hug or a hair tousle? God, he must look so _pathetic_ , and worse, some kind of homewrecker. They're together and he's shut out in the cold, like he _should_ be.

"Sit down, Roman," Janus says in alarm. Roman realizes his vision has gone all foggy and it is with great difficulty that he thumps down on the edge of Janus's bed, his head swimming. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he croaks, but the arched eyebrow tells him that Janus knows it's a lie. Virgil has no compunction on calling him out on it.

"Bullshit," Virgil says, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and his shoulders awkwardly hunched. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing," Roman creaks out. "What- what did you want to talk about?"

"It seems unbefitting when you are unwell," Janus says with a frown. "But-"

"Just tell me," Roman blurts out, trying to conceal his desperation. _Just get it over with. Please._ Janus sits to one side of him, while Virgil takes the other. Janus lifts one limp hand, covering it with both of his.

"Please tell us if we've misread the signals, but- well- would you like to join our relationship?" Janus asks. Roman's mouth sags open in shock. Ringing buzzes in both ears, filling the world with static.

"What?" He asks, and it sounds very far away.

"Do you wanna join us?" Virgil asks. One of his arms has gone round Roman's shoulders, supporting him. He thinks without it, he might fall over. He still might. "It's just that we're both in love with you."

"It's perfectly all right if you don't," Janus starts to assure him, but Roman blurts his answer, spilling out the words in a great rush.

"I- yes, yes, I would, I-"

"Then it's a yes?" Janus asks, his mismatched eyes sparkling, and his face close, so close, to Roman's face as he strokes some of Roman's hair back from his forehead.

"Oh yes," Roman breathes. Janus leans in closer, his breath stirring Roman's fringe.

"May I kiss you?" Janus asks softly. Roman nods, eager, and Janus's lips brush his, a sweet, soft taste that leaves Roman aching for more. Then it's Virgil's turn, more tentative, though Virgil's fingers tangle in his hair, angling his head. Roman's head swims as the others sit back, a dazed smile spreading across his face.

"I take it you liked that then," Virgil says. Roman nods rapidly.

"Very much," he admits.

"Well, the others are asleep," Janus points out. "If you would like some more...practice, I won't tell if you don't." Roman grins, reckless.

"Bring it on," he says.


End file.
